Sirius Black, fashion terrorist
by Nanola
Summary: Harry ne supportait pas d'entrer dans une boutique de vêtements, et il avait une bonne raison. Voici l'origine de cette peur. OS numéro 2 de l'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux. Guardian fic, HP/SB, no slash.


**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR**  
**

**Bêta :** Archimède qui a accepté (la pauvre) de corriger cet OS. Je te remercie énormément ma belle.**  
**

**Note** : Voilà le second OS en rapport avec _l'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux_. Je vous conseille d'avoir lu la fiction _l'Amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux_ avant, sinon, vous aurez du mal à comprendre.

Alors, cet OS est parti d'une demande (d'un ordre plutôt) de ma bêta octo. J'ai été forcée d'écrire ça, octo m'a mis le couteau sous la gorge, en me disant, JE VEUX ! je n'ai pu faire autrement. Donc en cas de récriminations contre cet OS, allez voir octo, c'est de sa faute. Pour les éloges et les compliments, c'est en bas que ça se passe et c'est pour moi)

octo, c'est pour toi, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

* * *

******« Harry ne supportait pas d'entrer dans une boutique de vêtements. Lorsque Sirius les emmenait lui et Henry pendant les vacances d'été, faire du shopping afin de renouveler leur garde-robe, les jumeaux suppliaient Severus de venir également pour qu'il puisse leur tenir compagnie devant les boutiques. Il était hors de question qu'ils entrent même si, à l'origine, les vêtements étaient pour eux. »** _L'amour ne se voit pas avec les yeux,_ chapitre 18

**Sirius Black, fashion-terrorist**

Les vacances d'été rimaient pour les jumeaux Potter avec shopping. Et qui disait shopping, disait torture avec Sirius Black, leur oncle. Le professeur de Duel à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard était un amoureux des magasins, et plus particulièrement des magasins de vêtements. Il était capable d'y passer ses journées entières et d'y camper si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Heureusement que la fortune Black était conséquente car il dépensait sans compter. Son compagnon, Severus Rogue, devenu Black après son mariage l'année précédente, parvenait à gérer ses pulsions acheteuses et à le calmer lorsque ça dégénérait.

Mais parfois, il fallait dépenser. Cette fois-là en était un parfait exemple. Les garçons allaient rentrer en Sixième Année et ils avaient encore grandi de quelques centimètres au cours de l'année précédente. Comme ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard, ils ne rentraient chez eux que pour l'été et Sirius en profitait alors pour sévir.

Depuis leur Deuxième Année, Sirius les obligeait à défiler pour lui afin qu'il vérifie l'état de leurs uniformes et de leurs autres vêtements. En effet, avant cette période Henry vivait avec Severus et Harry était encore considéré comme étant Orion Donewood, le fils de Balthazar Donewood. Alors, aucun des deux n'avait eu à subir une telle torture. Car, c'en était indubitablement une.

Les jumeaux voyaient cet épisode comme le début des hostilités avec Sirius. Le moindre essayage durait trois heures car l'ancien Gryffondor ne cessait de vérifier la coupe, le tissu, les coloris... c'était un véritable enfer. Seuls les uniformes ne prenaient que guère de temps car l'homme n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais pour le reste, faire entrer les jumeaux dans une boutique relevait du parcours du combattant.

Ancien Auror, Sirius s'était battu contre des Mangemorts – des partisans de Lord Voldemort, mage noir qui avait été anéanti par un bébé, Neville Londubat. Et le professeur trouvait plus simple de se défendre contre un Mangemort que de forcer Harry et Henry à aller faire les magasins.

Lors de ces deux dernières années, les jumeaux avaient eu la chance de passer au travers de ces essayages. Durant l'été avant leur Quatrième Année, ils avaient été chez Ron Weasley, l'un de leurs meilleurs amis. Et entre celui de leur Quatrième et Cinquième Année, Sirius et Severus avaient été occupés à préparer leur mariage.

Mais, cette année, ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas exemptés. Ils avaient grandi et leurs uniformes étaient devenus immettables.

Par une chaude journée du mois d'août, Sirius avait réuni ses neveux et son époux dans le salon, les lettres contenant la liste des fournitures scolaires des jumeaux à la main.

- Je viens de recevoir vos lettres de l'école, et je pense qu'une journée sur le Chemin de Traverse est inévitable. Il va falloir aller acheter tout ça, et ma foi, pourquoi pas en profiter pour refaire toute votre garde-robe ! ajouta Sirius en voyant les airs horrifiés des garçons.

Et bien entendu, Severus n'était pas là pour donner son avis ou pour calmer son amant. Une journée ? À cette annonce, Henry se précipita hors du salon et monta dans sa chambre avant que personne n'ait pu le retenir. D'en bas, Sirius et Harry entendirent nettement la porte claquer.

- Je vais encore devoir casser la porte pour le faire sortir, soupira Sirius.

Et Sirius avait eu raison. Des deux, Henry était le pire à habiller. Il suffisait de prononcer « refaire votre garde-robe » pour qu'il fuie.

Quand il était monté dans l'intention de faire sortir le gamin de là, il avait rencontré une forte résistance. Une fois la porte rétrécie et dégondée – Severus n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il la fasse exploser – que Henry avait bloqué avec toutes sortes d'objets assez lourds, Sirius s'attela à sermonner copieusement son neveu pour son comportement digne d'un enfant.

Ensuite, il fallut batailler ferme durant une bonne heure avant que Henry accepte de mettre un pied hors de la chambre.

Ils durent rajouter à cela deux heures pour que l'adolescent se résigne à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. En général, il y allait sans problèmes, tant que ce n'était pas pour s'habiller. Harry n'était pas mieux. Il ne ralentissait pas tout le monde mais grognait et soupirait à tout bout de champ.

- Si Oncle Severus y va, j'accepte de venir, fut la seule condition de Henry.

- Hors de question ! contra le professeur. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Henry !

Le regard suppliant de Sirius le fit grogner.

- Je ne vais pas m'exhiber dans une foule pour le plaisir du décorum, siffla Severus.

- On en profitera pour refaire ta garde-robe, risqua Sirius en se plaçant derrière Harry qui n'avait strictement rien demandé.

Il était juste monté pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun mort et se retrouvait comme bouclier humain entre ses oncles. La prochaine fois, il les laisserait s'entre-tuer seuls. Enfin, s'il en sortait vivant cette fois-ci.

- Refaire ma garde-robe ? Tu insinues quoi par là ? fit le Maître des Potions d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Absolument rien Sev, répondit Sirius sur un ton bien trop léger. Mais je t'assure que si tu ne viens pas...

Et Severus se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, retenant son mari sans cesse et espérant que cette journée se finisse vite. Ils étaient là depuis trente minutes, et il en avait déjà marre. Surtout que Henry ralentissait le groupe. Et dire qu'il avait été menacé de grève de sexe.

Qu'on se le dise, Sirius était capable de maîtriser sa libido tout comme Severus mais l'ancien Gryffondor était tellement têtu qu'une fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, comme faire la grève du sexe, Severus pouvait être certain d'attendre plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir une relation intime avec son amant. Et ça, le professeur de Potions n'était pas certain d'y survivre.

En une heure, ils avaient réussi à s'occuper de toutes les fournitures que Sirius avait réduites et mises dans la poche de sa robe. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau avant de reprendre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, à la grande horreur de Henry, jusqu'à la boutique de Madame Guipure. Ils seraient bien allés chez Tissard et Brodette, mais le professeur de Duel savait que ses neveux ne supporteraient pas de faire deux boutiques et il n'y avait que chez Madame Guipure qu'on pouvait faire tailler sur mesure son uniforme.

Harry, tout comme Severus, savait très précisément pourquoi Henry haïssait le shopping. C'était à cause de Sirius. Ce dernier avait emmené son neveu, qui devait avoir six ou sept ans à l'époque, acheter des vêtements. Pour le bambin qu'il était à ce moment-là, passer sept heures dans la boutique à essayer vêtements sur vêtements avait été de trop. Il avait eu beau pleurer, crier, supplier, son oncle avait fait la sourde oreille. Quand Severus avait retrouvé Henry, il avait été perplexe quant au récit de son filleul. Et lorsque le tuteur du gamin avait découvert que c'était vrai, il avait copieusement incendié Sirius en le traitant de tous les noms.

Depuis, Henry redoutait de se rendre dans une boutique de vêtements seul avec Sirius et obligeait Severus à venir car c'était le seul capable de calmer son amant.

- Boutique de Madame Guipure, annonça Sirius d'une voix ravie.

On aurait dit un gosse devant le sapin de Noël qui aurait appris que son anniversaire tombait aussi ce jour-là.

Aussitôt, Henry sentit son estomac se nouer et les souvenirs affluer.

- Je ne rentre pas.

- Henry, soupira Sirius. Tu as promis alors tu entres !

- Je ne peux pas ! Je reste là. Prends Harry, on fait la même taille et en plus, il connaît mes goûts !

C'est ainsi que le pauvre Harry se retrouva embarqué à l'intérieur de la boutique, entraîné par un Sirius avide qui ne chercha même pas à discuter avec Henry. L'aîné n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Il put seulement articuler « traître » à son jumeau, resté dehors avec Severus, avant de disparaître dans la boutique. En effet, il savait qu'il ne serait pas de taille à lutter contre le monstre atteint de fièvre acheteuse habitant son parrain.

Harry n'avait pas la même expérience que son frère mais il savait que Sirius était impitoyable. En général, ils ne restaient guère plus d'une heure, si Severus entrait. Là, étant seuls à l'intérieur, le filleul et le parrain en auraient pour bien plus longtemps, c'était une certitude.

Aussitôt, la vendeuse leur sauta dessus. C'était une petite femme replète mais très sympathique. Harry avait été rassuré en la voyant, mais en remarquant l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut Sirius, il eut peur.

- C'est pour ce jeune homme, fit son parrain en le poussant légèrement. Son uniforme et toute sa garde-robe sont à refaire.

Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir. Henry allait le lui payer très cher.

- Montez sur le tabouret mon garçon, nous allons voir ça.

La femme lui tourna autour quelques instants avant de sourire.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par l'uniforme.

Ce fut rapide. Sirius en commanda deux. Et l'enfer commença pour le pauvre Harry qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever ou qu'il aurait mieux fait de supplier Severus de lui donner une potion qui l'aurait rendu tellement malade qu'il n'aurait pas pu se lever de son lit.

- Bien mon garçon, vous allez passer dans la cabine là-bas et je vais vous faire passer des vêtements.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était prêt à tout pour ne pas y aller, mais le doigt autoritaire de Sirius lui désignant la cabine lui fit changer d'avis. Désespéré, il chercha une aide quelconque autour de lui. Il regarda dehors afin d'appeler à l'aide son oncle mais ne vit aucune trace de Severus et Henry. Ils devaient être partis manger une glace pendant que lui allait souffrir mille morts.

Résigné, il entra dans la cabine, se déshabilla et enfila un pantalon en jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Des vêtements simples et basiques, purement moldus que Madame Guipure vendait également. Sa clientèle aimait bien mélanger le style des deux mondes.

Il eut à peine le temps de tirer le rideau que Sirius le renvoya se changer.

- Hors de question. Pas de tee-shirt. Essaie donc des chemises.

Harry essaya donc une chemise vert émeraude, de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux. Et la décision fut implacable.

- Non, pas de vert !

- Mais Oncle Sirius...

- J'ai dit « pas de vert », Harry. C'est donc que tu n'en porteras pas ! Un point c'est tout ! Hors de question que mes neveux portent les couleurs de Serpentard.

Et bien entendu, les vêtements ne toléraient le changement magique de couleurs car on avait déjà associé plusieurs sortilèges. Quand Harry sortit avec une chemise bordeaux, Sirius hocha la tête mais voulut en voir une autre, différente.

Lorsque la couleur allait, la forme ne convenait pas. Tout était passé au crible, col, manches, longueur, boutons, pinces... et Harry ne pouvait pas en placer une.

Il comprenait aisément pourquoi Henry avait été traumatisé quand il était plus jeune. Il avait beau avoir huit ans de plus, passer deux heures sur des chemises l'avait lessivé et il n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

- Passons aux pantalons, proposa Sirius. Eh Harry, reviens ici ! ordonna le professeur en voyant son filleul prendre la poudre d'escampette alors qu'aucun choix n'avait été fait et qu'il leur restait encore tant à faire.

Il le rattrapa aisément et le ceintura. Mais sa victime hurlait. Madame Guipure assistait à la scène, amusée. Une chance pour les combattants, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ici. La gérante se fit la réflexion que c'était une chance qu'il n'y ait personne. Elle ne perdrait aucun client car si un malheureux entrait, nul doute qu'il ressortirait aussi sec.

- Harry ! Ça suffit ! grogna Sirius en essayant de maîtriser son neveu qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- Laisse-moi partir ! Au secours ! brailla le gamin à pleins poumons.

Une chance que le magasin soit soumis à un sortilège de silence. C'était monnaie courant pour Madame Guipure d'entendre des hurlements de la part de ces messieurs. En général, les clients masculins n'étaient pas les plus réceptifs à la beauté d'un vêtement. Rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient de parler chiffons avec elle tout en se refaisant une garde-robe et la plupart réagissaient comme le petit brun. Ils fuyaient.

- Oncle Sev ! Viens m'aider ! Henry !

Mais, personne ne lui répondit. Finalement, Sirius réussit à le flanquer par terre et à l'immobiliser.

- Pitié, Oncle Sirius, laisse-moi partir. Je serai sage mais... pitié, pleurnicha presque Harry.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle torture ?

- Tu vas essayer ces tenues comme un bon garçon et arrêter de geindre ! On vient à peine d'arriver !

Après dix minutes de négociation qui tournèrent plus en menaces qu'autre chose, Sirius parvint à convaincre Harry de rester jusqu'à la fin.

L'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses neveux et son compagnon ne supportaient pas de venir avec lui. C'était amusant de choisir et d'essayer des vêtements.

- Non, trop large. On dirait qu'on peut en mettre trois comme lui.

Harry flottait en effet littéralement dans le jean qu'il avait enfilé.

- Mais, c'est la mode dans le Monde Moldu, les jeans larges surtout, avança Madame Guipure.

- C'est peut-être la mode mais il n'est pas question que mon neveu se balade dans cette tenue. Harry, souris un peu. À te voir, on penserait que tu vas à l'échafaud.

- C'est le cas et je suis déjà en Enfer, marmonna l'adolescent.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Madame, il lui faudrait quelque chose qui mette plus son corps en valeur sans le mouler.

- Je vais mourir.

- Mais non, essaye ça, fit Sirius en lui tendant un short.

Et un défilé commença : Shorts, bermudas, pantacourts, pantalons, jeans... tout y passa, de même que les différentes matières telles que lin, coton, flanelle, à pinces, froissés... Même les couleurs différaient, allant du bleu au beige, ou encore au taupe, au noir... la palette de choix était large et offrait tellement de possibilités et Harry eut obligation de tout essayer. En revanche, il ne saurait dire s'il en était soulagé ou pas quand Sirius refusa les pois, les fleurs, les rayures épaisses, même si c'était, comme l'avait dit la gérante, « la mode », mais son parrain accepta les fines rayures et les pantalons unis.

Le calvaire était très loin d'être fini.

Dehors, Severus et Henry réapparaissaient de temps en temps, sûrement histoire de vérifier que Harry était toujours en vie. Severus avait tenté de demander à son neveu de vive voix comment ça allait, mais Sirius l'avait alpagué et traîné dans une cabine.

Harry, pendant ce temps-là, soufflait un peu en entendant les ordres de Sirius et les protestations véhémentes de Severus.

- Il est hors de question que je porte ça Sirius, tu m'entends !

- Mais si, mais si. Elle te va très bien cette chemise ! Mets-là !

- Cette chose est... immonde ! cracha presque Severus. On dirait que quelqu'un a vomi dessus !

- Ça s'appelle la mode, espèce de chauve-souris graisseuse !

- La mode ? D'où ? Des poubelles ?

- Moldue, sombre idiot, se renfrogna Sirius.

- Et bien sache que je ne vais pas m'habiller en moldu juste pour te faire plaisir, cabot dégénéré !

- Pourtant c'est très tendance ! Et ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

Furieux, Severus sortit en trombe de la cabine, laissant en plan un Sirius avec la malheureuse chemise entre les mains.

- Severus Black ! beugla Sirius en sortant à sa suite. Si tu n'achètes pas cette chemise, tu dors sur le canapé.

- Parfais ! Je dormirai sur le canapé. Harry, on y va ! Je pense que tu en as assez.

- Harry, assis ! ordonna Sirius en voyant son neveu se lever, prêt à suivre Severus. Nous n'avons pas fini.

L'adolescent jeta un regard suppliant à Severus qui tenta de négocier avec Sirius la libération du pauvre Harry, mais le « cabot dégénéré » qu'était son compagnon refusa et le regard injecté de sang le convainquit de battre en retraite, seul. C'est que c'était dangereux un chien enragé.

- Bien Harry, debout, tu as des jambes toutes neuves. Tu ne peux pas être fatigué.

- Ah si, crois-moi, c'est possible. Oncle Sirius, s'il te plaît...

- Rien du tout ! On a presque fini.

Harry découvrit que la notion du « presque fini » de Sirius était très différente de la sienne. Pour son oncle, « presque fini » voulait dire encore trois heures.

Tout y passa. En plus des chemises, polo, pantalons, pantacourts, shorts et bermuda, Sirius fit essayer à son filleul des pulls, des cardigans, des robes de sorcier, des costumes, allant jusqu'au choix de la cravate et, sans doute le pire, les chaussettes. Mais, à la plus grande joie d'Harry, Sirius avait refusé l'essayage des sous-vêtements. Ils n'auraient pas le temps pour le reste !

À l'heure de la fermeture, Severus et Henry revinrent les chercher. Ils trouvèrent un Harry aux yeux rouges, les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, les lunettes de travers et débraillé, soufflant comme un bœuf. Il était précédé d'un Sirius aux anges dont les bras étaient chargés de paquets. Il serait bien resté plus longtemps mais Madame Guipure les avait poliment mis dehors en leur disant qu'elle fermait.

- Plus jamais ! hurla Harry. Jamais, jamais, jamais, je ne remettrai dans un magasin de vêtements !

- Mais...

- Jamais !

- Allons bon, c'était si terrible ?

Le regard des plus noirs que lui lança Harry fit grimacer Sirius.

- Toi ! brailla Harry en avisant son frère. Ma vengeance sera sanglante ! Méfie-toi !

Il s'en alla à grands pas, hors de lui, bousculant la foule sans gêne sous le regard étonné de Sirius.

Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant la boutique Tissard et Brodette, Sirius faillit proposer d'y aller mais il dut y renoncer quand il vit les jumeaux partir en courant jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Effectivement, ils désiraient rentrer au plus vite, histoire de détourner leur oncle de la folie des magasins.

- Tu es impossible, Sirius, fit Severus une fois confortablement installé dans son canapé. Je t'ai dit que tout le monde n'avait pas cette passion des vêtements. Sept heures dans ce magasin ! C'est bien trop !

- Mais non, c'est parfait !

Severus se retint de frapper son époux. Pour réprimer cette envie, il se pinça fortement l'arête du nez. Sirius Black était un égoïste qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son propre plaisir. Son époux se demandait, dans ces cas-là, ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de se marier avec lui. Il devait être maso.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pour les autres c'est de la torture, fit-il aussi calmement qu'il put.

À l'étage, les garçons avaient vidé les sacs sur les lits et faisaient le bilan des dégâts. Tout ce qui avait été acheté était pour eux.

- Par les Saintes Balloches de Merlin (1), s'exclama Henry en fouillant dans le tas de linge. Mais on ne va jamais pouvoir tout mettre.

- Je crois que c'est le principe.

- Attends voir, fit Henry en prenant une chemise d'un magnifique jaune fluo, tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Apparemment, Sirius adore le look moldu associé à celui des sorciers. Ça s'appelle le look sorcier-chic. Ils font des robes sorcières de toutes les couleurs. Mais quand je dis toutes, c'est toutes. Et cette chemise n'est rien à côté de ça.

Harry fouilla un peu et tira une robe d'un beau bleu électrique rayée de vert fluo. Henry écarquilla les yeux, choqué, avant de détourner le regard.

- On dirait la robe de Dumbledore. Si on la met, il va croire qu'on lui fait de l'ombre.

Les garçons partirent dans un fou-rire en pensant à l'air pincé que leur vénérable directeur, accroc aux robes à motifs bariolés et aux couleurs flashy, prendrait s'il les voyait tous les deux dans cette tenue.

- Oncle Sirius est complètement fou, affirma Harry. Mais plus jamais je ne ferai de shopping avec une fashion-victim.

- Fou c'est sûr, fashion-victim, non... C'est bien plus que ça. Il impose son style aux autres... Ouais c'est ça, je ne l'appellerai pas Sirius Black, fashion-victim mais Sirius Black, fashion-terrorist.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Fashion-terrorist (définition du dictionnaire octoïque), c'est une personne qui s'habille de façon assez particulière et tente de convertir tout le monde à sa mode, allant jusqu'à investir leur garde robe.

**(1) Par les Saintes Balloches de Merlin**, cette expression appartient à Dupond et Dupont, elle m'a aimablement donnée l'autorisation de la reprendre et je l'en remercie.


End file.
